


Where There's Smoke...

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-14
Updated: 2007-01-14
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is spurred into making a decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There's Smoke...

**Author's Note:**

> Also written for this week's [](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/)**snupin100** prompt: Staff Room Gossip.

Title: Where There's Smoke...  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: G  
Prompt Set: (50.2)  
Prompt: 038: Smoke.  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Severus is spurred into making a decision.  
Warnings: None.  
Notes: Also written for this week's [](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://snupin100.livejournal.com/)**snupin100** prompt: Staff Room Gossip.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
See my entire Severus prompt table [HERE](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/61510.html#cutid2).  
  
  
~

Where There’s Smoke...

~

Severus stared, stone-faced, at Minerva.

“Thank you for coming. As you know, we have young children here, Severus, and the professors must be above reproach...”

Severus scowled. “Your point?”

“You and... Lupin.”

“Excuse me?”

“People are noticing that you are friendlier than anticipated. And, you know the saying, where there’s smoke, there’s fire...”

“Spare me the clichés, please.”

Minerva’s lips compressed. “Be more discreet.”

Severus stood. “I’ve heard enough. I shall take care of these rumors right now.”

Stalking from her office, Severus paused. Apparently, his attraction to Remus had been noticed.

_The Leaky for our first date, I think._

~


End file.
